


for want of heat

by Menacherie



Series: a time and place for everything, it's called college [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Summary: there is a cold snap in georgia, and the boys live in an old house
Series: a time and place for everything, it's called college [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	for want of heat

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Muck hisses as he hugs the space heater close to him. Penk curses when he moves it. “You’re ridiculous, you ass wipe, give it back.” They’re both shivering.

“Nix has enough money to buy Dick a fucking ice cream machine, and a watch and a fancy-ass pen but he got enough to get some damn insulation in this place? No, cause he’s a stingy bastard is what.” Muck loosens his hold on the space heater, it’ll start to burn if he holds it much longer anyways.

Malarkey snorts at that and shakes his head, burrowing closer to the two of them. He starts to drift off on Penk’s shoulder but snaps to attention when the door slams open and he hears muffled laughter.

He looks up and Roe is tearing through the lobby, slipping a bit from the half ice half mud coating his shoes. The door slams shut a second later and Babe is running after him. Babe manages to capture Roe a few feet away from their room. “What’re you gonna do to me?” Roe asks with a laugh.

“What d’you think dumbass?” Babe says, leaning in for a kiss. Roe makes some sort of noise and starts walking back to his room, but neither of them pulls a part to breathe or look where they’re going.

Malarkey blinks and tilts his head, looking over at Muck and then Penk. Both of them look a bit confused but Malarkey just shrugs. “Nix is a dumb bastard.”

“Ugh, right? Fuck I’ll paint the wall myself if he’s in such a fucking tiff over it. Sounds like a house wife,  _ but the walls have to have holes in them for insulation. _ ” Muck starts to mock Nix.

“Y’know last night was so fucking cold I almost thought about going into the fucking puppy room to sleep?” Penk tells them. “Only warm spot in the whole fucking house.”

“Awww Penk I woulda bunked with you before you had to go into the puppy room.” Muck told him.

“That’s why Kitty doesn’t believe you when you guys say you’re straight y’know,” Malarkey tells them, his eyes slipping shut again.

“Because I don’t want my brother to freeze to death or resort to a hell hole for some warmth? What’s wrong with the world when I can’t care for my brother without it being gay.” Muck shivers and Penk presses closer.

Malarkey barks out a laugh and shakes his head.

\----

“Fuck you!”

“No, YOU go fuck you!”

In the kitchen, Dick blinks and looks over at Nix who just shakes his head.

“You know it's my fucking hoodie you asswipe.”

“Oh yeah, then why am I wearing it?”

“Cuz you fucking stole it!”

“Yeah well, possession is 9/10ths of the law motherfucker.”

“Possess this asshole.”

Dick enters the room just in time to see Perconte tackling Luz to the floor and trying to shove a hoodie off of him.

“Hey!” Dick yells and turns to hand his coffee to Nix, who is shaking with laughter.

Dick scrambles over to them and manages to grab Perconte’s collar and haul him up. Perconte scowls at him and attempts to swing a punch at him for interfering while trying to keep kicking Luz at the same time.

Nix is leaning against the wall, wheezing out laughter and Dick shakes his head. “This is ridiculous you two.”

“Yeah well if fucking Nix wasn’t so fucking cheap my fucking balls wouldn’t be freezing off and I wouldn't need the damn hoodie in the fucking first place.” Perconte spits out.

Dick rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Both of you stop this, right now.” He says. “I’ll be right back.”

He runs upstairs and digs through Nix’s closet before coming downstairs a few minutes later and shoving a hoodie in Perconte’s face. “There, now you both have hoodies, play nice like the good children you are.”

Nix is wrinkling his nose at that. “Isn’t that my hoo-” He is silenced by Perconte’s glare and meekly hands Dick his coffee back.

  
  



End file.
